


The Things He Says At 1am

by littlesoldierdixon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl asks the important questions, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sleepy Kisses, Spooning, like ones about butterfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesoldierdixon/pseuds/littlesoldierdixon
Summary: Rick loves hearing his hunter's random statements and burning questions when they're curled up in bed together





	The Things He Says At 1am

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fic! I am still currently working on the sequel for my first fic; The Thudding Heart Of A Hunter, but this lil one-shot popped into my head so I thought I'd post it in the meantime! enjoy :)

It was 1am.

Rick and Daryl were in bed, wrapped up in the sheets, with Rick wrapped around Daryl like a shell. Their legs tucked up together, one of Rick’s arms slung around Daryl’s waist, whilst the other was rested across the top of their heads so Rick could play with Daryl’s hair. Daryl felt at home like this, like no matter where in the world they were, if Rick was right there with him, he’d be safe. 

They weren’t asleep yet, just lying there as they breathed in sync. Much like everything else they do. 

This was usually the time when Daryl’s brain went into overdrive, supplying him with burning questions and statements that he just had to let out. 

Rick could sense the wheels turning in the others head as they led there. 

Rick enjoyed hearing what the usually stoic hunter had to say when they were in bed together; whether that be some statement about a squirrel’s favourite food, or a ridiculous question about whether or not Rick thinks butterflies know they were once caterpillars. 

It seemed like tonight would be no different, as Daryl let out a big sigh. 

“You okay?” Rick asked, leaning up on his elbow to look down at his boyfriend. 

“Hm, yeah” Daryl replied, turning over onto his back and staring back at Rick, a slight smile lifting up the left side of his mouth. 

Rick smiled back and leaned down to press a soft, chaste kiss to the others lips. Daryl sighed into the kiss, kissing back, before slowly pulling away. 

“Rick…” Daryl started. 

“Yes baby?” came Rick’s reply, using the pet name he knows the man loves. 

Daryl blushed, before he continued; “Are the good things that happen to those who wait, the leftovers of those who went before them?”

Rick thought about this for a moment, before replying “Good things happen to good people, although it can sometimes feel like they don’t”. 

Rick waited to see if Daryl would have something to say to that and after deducing he didn’t from the silence, he carried on; “Good things happen to good people and although bad things also happen to us, because we are good people, it is setting us up for all the things to come. Good and bad. We don’t get to choose the hands we’re dealt, but what we can choose is how we deal with them. How we deal with them and who we have at our sides when doing so. I was lucky enough to be able to choose you and have you choose me in return”. 

Daryl considered Rick’s answer before he smiled brightly, nodding his head. 

Rick chuckled before asking; “does that answer your question?”. 

Daryl hummed in reply, leaning up to capture his lovers mouth in another kiss, before lying back down and rolling back onto his side, pulling Rick close to him again. 

They settled back down again in the bed quietly until Daryl’s sleepy voice broke the silence; “Rick?”. 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you” 

Rick smiled into Daryl’s hair before replying easily; “I love you too, now go to sleep”.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always very much appreciated!


End file.
